Going Under
by SparklyTree3876
Summary: MMPR one shot. Set a week after "Doomsday." Tommy confides in Kim about how much he misses being a Power Ranger. He confesses his true feelings for her.


Going Under  
By SparklyTree3876

Rating: R

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Tommy/Kim

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here is a Mighty Morphin Power Rangers one shot. It is set after "Doomsday." It focuses on Tommy confiding in Kim about how much he misses being a Power Ranger and confessing his true feelings for her. The idea for this one shot came to me when I thought about Tommy talking to Kim about not being a Ranger anymore. Then it led to him admitting how he truly feels about her. Since there is sexual content, do not read if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. I hope you enjoy this one shot. Constructive criticism is welcome.

XXXXX

Clouds covered half the midnight sky above the Hart residence in late March. Trees dipped and swayed in the wind. A great-horned owl sat on a branch in the middle of a tree in the backyard. Another branch hit it in the back, annoying it. It spread its wings and flew around and past the front of the house. The house was large with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. A chain-link fence surrounded the backyard. A patio was in front of the back door and contained a metal table with four matching chairs. A swing was on the front porch.

A week had passed since the Power Rangers destroyed Cyclopsis and scored a major victory against Rita. They were taking advantage of the peace and quiet. Tommy's parents, Taylor and Marion, went to Stone Canyon for the weekend. So did Kim's, Daryl and Caroline. They headed to Los Angeles. She invited him over to her house to watch movies and play games. She asked him to stay with her overnight, and he agreed. He went back to his house to get some clothes.

Kim slept on her side on her bed in her room. She buried her face into her pillow before sighing contently. The covers covered her from the chest down. She rolled over to put her arm over Tommy's chest, only to be met with air. She woke up to find him gone. She touched his spot, finding it was still quite warm.

She pushed herself into a sitting position, the covers falling from her chest. She yawned. She wondered where he had gone. She looked around, finding him sitting in a chair by the window. He had his arm on the windowsill. She got out of bed and went over to him. She touched his shoulder, and he looked at her.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey yourself. Are you okay?" she asked.

"I couldn't sleep," Tommy answered, letting out a heavy sigh. He suppressed a yawn. "I thought I'd sit by the window for a while."

"I see," Kim said, rubbing her eyes. She tilted her head somewhat. "Would you like me to join you?"

"That'd be nice," Tommy said, nodding.

She went over to her desk and pushed its chair over to his side. She sat down as they looked out the window at the stars, which seemed to twinkle as if they were in a chorus line.

"The stars are so beautiful, aren't they?" Kim wondered, awe filling her face.

"They sure are, but they will never be as beautiful as you are," Tommy said, eyeing her. He turned his attention back to the stars. "It's interesting the moon has a new phase. You can't see it anywhere."

She pressed her lips together. "Everyone knows the new phase is the moment when the moon and the sun have the same elliptical longitude. Because of this, it's not visible. It's like it's been erased from the sky."

He exhaled. "If the moon was actually gone, what would control the rise and fall of Earth's tides?"

Tommy and Kim watched another great-horned owl fly by the window. It landed on a branch near the bottom of the tree closest to them. It turned its head around, making eye contact with them. It hooted to them.

"The team may have scored a major victory against Rita, but the war is far from over," she admitted.

"I didn't want to attend Power Rangers Day in the park at first, but I decided to go to support you guys," he said and looked at her. "You deserved to be honored by Mayor Carrington."

"It was nice of her to do that," Kim said, pressing her lips together. "I wish you could've been with us, though."

"Me too," Tommy said sadly. "I miss being a Ranger dearly."

"We miss having you on the team," Kim responded, sniffling softly. "You were such a valuable asset to us." She wiped a tear from her eye.

"When I fought on the battlefield, I felt alive. I enjoyed protecting innocent people from Rita's henchmen," Tommy commented.

"The rest of us enjoy doing that as well," Kim said and let out another yawn.

"Giving up my Power Coin was the hardest thing I had ever done. I didn't want to, but Rita would have gotten what remained of my powers if I kept it," Tommy muttered, swallowing hard.

"Jason has done very well in protecting it," Kim whispered truthfully.

"I know, and I'm proud of him," Tommy said, sighing heavily. "Still, losing my powers was like losing a part of myself." He sniffled. "It hurt that I couldn't be a Ranger anymore."

"It's understandable you feel that way," Kim commented sympathetically. "It doesn't seem fair at all, though."

"No, it doesn't, but you told me I'd always be one of you," Tommy replied gently. "I've taken it to heart."

"I'm glad," Kim said in sweetness.

He reached over to take her hand into his. He gave it a gentle squeeze, feeling her do the same to his.

"Tommy, did you have a girl in your life before you moved out here?" Kim asked.

"No, I didn't, but my adoptive parents would've been okay with it if I did," Tommy answered honestly. "If I was still with my birth parents, they would never have allowed me to date. They were so controlling. Questioning them resulted in consequences." He cringed quite a bit.

"Did they—" Kim started, her body trembling somewhat.

"Yes," Tommy admitted sadly. He knew she was talking about his birth parents beating him. "It was usually with a belt or paddle."

He looked out the window, emitting a shuddering cry. She took her hand out of his to move it up to his left shoulder. She traced her fingertips over crisscrossing scars.

"I'm sorry, Tommy," she mumbled, sobs rising in her throat. "I'm so sorry. So much pain." She sniffled.

"At least physical pain goes away after a while. Emotional pain stays with you, but it can be controlled by disconnecting it," he said.

"It can be so difficult to feel nothing," Kim pointed out as her body ceased its trembling.

"It might be, but it can help," Tommy said, looking ahead. "No one should be cut off from their emotions for too long, though. I feel so ashamed of the things I did when I was under Rita's control. I try not to think about them, but I can't help it sometimes. I feel sick to my stomach when I do."

She sighed quietly. "I'd feel the same way if I had been in your place."

He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "I always pray that you and the others don't suffer any serious injuries when you go into battle. I memorized every move all of you made during my time with Rita, especially you." He looked at her. "I'd give my life for you, Kim, though I'm not a Ranger anymore. I love you. I have since the day I met you."

Kim gasped in shock. She opened and closed her mouth, unable to get words to form. Tommy gazed at her more closely, wondering when she'd say something. Suddenly, she stood up and went over to the dresser. He rose to his feet, coming to the front of her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," Tommy mumbled regretfully.

"Don't be," Kim answered, shaking her head. "It just came out of nowhere."

"I understand if you don't feel the same way," Tommy said softly. "I just wanted you to know."

"No, Tommy," Kim answered, taking a deep breath. "I do feel the same way about you."

He gasped. "You mean—"

She nodded at him. "Yes, I love you too."

Tommy hugged Kim tightly. He buried his face into her neck as her arms encircled his waist. He inhaled her sweet scent. She sniffled, her grip on him tightening. Tears stung at their eyes, threatening to fall. They did with some coming together. Tommy and Kim released their hold on each other. They pulled back to look into each other's eyes.

"Tommy, make love to me," she whispered, her breathing turning to shudders.

"Are you sure, Kim?" he wondered, licking his lips. "We've been dating for only four months. I don't want to us to do this, only to regret it later."

Kim touched his cheek. "Yes, I am very sure. I've wanted you ever since I laid eyes on you. Make love to me, Tommy. Make me one with you."

Tommy cupped his girlfriend's face in his hands. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. It became passionate quickly. They slipped their arms around each other. They tried to get as close as possible. Their tongues dueled for control. Their heartbeats sped up in which they became in sync with each other. Electricity spread through their bodies at a rapid rate.

He turned her, pushing her up against the dresser. He kissed down to her neck while moving his hand downward. She leaned her head back, moaning in ecstasy. He grabbed a hold of her light pink sleeveless nightgown and pulled it upward until he reached the hem and exposed her thigh. He brought her leg to his hip, holding it there. He stroked her thigh with such gentleness that it seemed he wasn't even doing that. He decided to increase the pressure somewhat. He sucked on her neck.

"Oh, that feels so good, Tommy," Kim whispered pleasurably. She whimpered at his nibbling on her neck. "Oh, shit. Oh!"

"That's it, Kim," Tommy growled intensely. "Let every single bit of it out. I'm far from done with you."

Tommy captured his girlfriend's lips in a possessive kiss. He plunged her tongue into her mouth to trace every inch of it. She let out a soft yet excited groan. He put his hands under her armpits to lift her upward. He felt her wrap her legs around his waist as well as her arms with his neck. He carried her to the bed and laid her down. He got on top of her, settling in between her legs.

He stared down at her with an intense expression. He kissed her passionately, his tongue entering her mouth and touching hers. She emitted an ecstatic moan. He moved his hands into her hair, gripping it so tightly that he appeared ready to yank it out. She slipped her arms around her his neck, pulling him on top of her. He balanced himself on his elbows, which kept her from putting too much weight on herself. He kissed his way to her neck. He smothered it with hungry kisses. She tilted her head to the side to give him better access.

Tommy pulled back. He took off his dark green sleeveless shirt and threw it to the floor. Kim sat up and removed her nightgown. She tossed it toward his shirt. He stared at her breasts with great intensity. He wanted to go after them so badly, but he wasn't about to do that. They kissed with much passion. Their tongues touched, and they groaned softly.

Kim kissed her way to her boyfriend's neck. She licked at it before blowing on it. He groaned quietly, but he got a little louder when she nibbled on it. He leaned his head to the side, giving her better access. He winced painfully when he felt her bite down on him. He knew a mark would be there in the morning, but he didn't mind that. In fact, he was all for her leaving marks everywhere on his body. He was glad to be with her and that nothing could keep them apart.

He captured her lips in a fierce kiss. His tongue pushed past her lips and entered her mouth to trace every inch of it. She couldn't stop a groan from leaving it. She ran her hands over every muscle that lined his back, chest, stomach, and arms. He kissed her neck, and she leaned her head back. He slid his hands up and down her legs three times before moving them to her butt. He squeezed it hard. She let out a pleasurable gasp.

"Oh, Tommy," she muttered.

He nibbled on her neck. "My Kim."

Tommy kissed his girlfriend as he laid her back down. He slid his hands to her breasts to fondle them. He went slowly at first, but he increased his pace. He squeezed them in a gentle manner. He reached down and licked from the underside of the right breast to the top of it. He smiled at her groaning ecstatically. He went up and down three times.

He moved his tongue toward the left breast's top and down to its underside. He went back and forth on that side four times. He trailed kisses down to her stomach and nibbled on it. He sucked on it hard. She let out shuddering breaths, her head rolling back into the pillow. She sighed in ecstasy. Fire began to build within their veins.

He came to her eye level. He brought his hands to her white underwear, growling lustfully. He ripped it to pieces and threw them to floor. He kissed her hard. She plunged her tongue into his mouth. It touched his, and he groaned. He slid his hands up and down her body slowly. He moved them to her breasts and fondled them. She emitted a soft whimper.

She pulled away from him and stared into his eyes. She turned toward his dark green pajama pants. She saw the large bulge in them. She knew he couldn't hold on much longer. She grabbed the bow-tied strings and untied them very slowly. He chuckled as he could tell she was teasing him. She finished that. She pushed his pants and his blue underwear down. He helped her get them off. His cock sprung forward. She swallowed hard while staring at it. She turned to him, her breathing coming out in shudders. He aligned himself at her entrance. He leaned close to her ear. His throat rumbled with soft growls.

"I'm warning you. This will hurt," he whispered.

She hissed. "I don't give a shit."

Tommy kissed Kim softly while entering her slowly. She tensed up, though she tried not to. She winced painfully as he took her virginity. He stayed still. He wanted to savor being inside her. She sighed in relief at the pain fading away. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to keep tears from forming in them. However, it didn't work as they formed eventually. She opened her eyes, feeling them fall down her cheeks. He kissed them away.

He began to move in and out of her, an intense growl leaving his mouth. They engaged in fierce kissing. Their tongues dueled each other for control, and their hands wandered and groped everywhere. He felt his body tighten with every thrust. He licked her jaw before blowing on it. Her moans were like music to his ears.

He kissed her neck hungrily before licking at it. He gave it a hard bite, smiling at her wincing painfully. He blew on it, and she sighed in relief when the pain faded. He kissed to her ear to run his tongue along it. He nibbled on it while touching her breasts. She whimpered quietly. She touched his head as he fondled them. He squeezed them gently before running his hands over them.

She brought him to her eye level to press a hard kiss to his lips. She trailed kisses to his ear. She moved between nibbling on and sucking on it. A soft yet pleasurable groan left his mouth. His hands went to her shoulders. He squeezed them so hard that he'd break them if he had super strength. He clenched his teeth at her licking his neck. She blew on it, smiling at his intense growls.

Tommy sat up, a fierce hiss leaving his mouth. He jerked his girlfriend into his lap before kissing her hard. One hand moved into her hair and while the other went to the small of her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning excitedly at his thrusting upward into her. She leaned her head to the side when he kissed her neck hungrily. He pulled back, allowing her to press a hard kiss to his lips. She moved to his earlobe, nibbling on it. He groaned loudly, his hands going up and down her back.

She kissed his lips again while unwrapping her legs from around his waist. She balanced herself on her knees and moved up and down on him. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, which made him groan. He grabbed her hips and moved her on him while meeting her movements with his. She nuzzled his jaw. She blew on it before nibbling on it. She licked at it. He groaned pleasurably.

She moved her hands over his chest. She teased his nipples with her thumbs, smiling at a heady moan coming from him. She slid her hands over his body. She traced every muscle that lined his back, chest, stomach, and arms. She smothered his neck with hungry kisses. He growled intensely, his hands grabbing at her hair. The fire within him was building to such a strong point that he thought he would explode any second. He didn't doubt she was the same way.

Tommy and Kim kissed fiercely. Their tongues wrestled each other, and groans came from their mouths. The speed and intensity of his thrusting increased. The fire within them was reaching its peak. She grabbed at her boyfriend's hair quite hard. In fact, she looked as if she were about to rip it out. They broke the kiss to look deep into each other's eyes.

"Tommy, I can't—" she cried.

"Me neither, Kim," he answered with a fierce growl. "Me neither."

Tommy and Kim kissed long and hard. He grabbed her hips, squeezing them hard. His thrusts came even harder and faster. They were almost at their climax. The world started to fade around them. They couldn't see any part of the room at all. It was just the two of them and nothing else.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tommy released himself into Kim. She echoed her release to him a second later. Their bodies trembled so much that it seemed they couldn't stop. Their arms went around each other as they came back to reality. Their heartbeats returned to normal. She brought her hand up and stroked his cheek. She looked into his eyes, feeling tears form in hers.

"That was so incredible," Kim mumbled.

"It sure was," Tommy agreed, sliding his hand into her hair.

The lovebirds kissed deeply and pressed their foreheads together. They took slow yet even breaths.

"Everyone has told me what making love would be like, but I never expected this," she whispered in amazement.

"I didn't either," he agreed. "You never know until you actually do it."

"It allowed us to escape somewhere, even if it was only for a little while," Kim whispered, letting out a shuddering breath.

He swallowed hard. "The best thing about it is you were my first. You will always be my first."

She choked back a sob. "So will you. I love you."

"I love you too," Tommy replied lovingly. He kissed the tip of her nose. He became confused when she giggled. He pulled back to look at her. "What?"

"I feel fortunate tomorrow is Saturday," Kim said and smiled wryly. "We don't have to go anywhere." She giggled again.

"I like that," Tommy said and leaned close to her ear. "We can stay up and sleep in as late as we want." He growled lustfully. "We can make love as much as we want too."

"I love that sound of that," Kim whispered gently. She moaned when he traced his tongue along her ear. "Thank God we have no homework this weekend."

Tommy captured her lips in a possessive kiss. "Oh, yeah."

Tommy plunged his tongue into Kim's mouth. He traced every inch of it. He smiled into it when he heard her groan excitedly. He pushed her on her back. He began moving within her. His cock grew hard. He kissed her neck, and she moaned headily. Her head rolled back into the pillow.

"Don't stop, Tommy," Kim pleaded. "Please."

"I won't, Kim," Tommy growled intensely. "I'm going to make it feel even better than the last time."

Tommy kissed Kim possessively. He moved his hands up and down her body. His thrusts increased in intensity and speed. He made his way to her earlobe and nibbled on it. She moaned pleasurably. Though the war against evil would continue to rage, they would always have these passionate moments. Nothing could take them away as they would always be in their minds and hearts.

THE END


End file.
